pippinfandomcom-20200213-history
Macworld Expo
The Macworld Conference & Exposition, or simply Macworld Expo, was a tradeshow dedicated to Apple Computer's Macintosh platform. It was organized by the publisher of Macworld magazine, a subsidiary of International Data Group (IDG), founded by Patrick J. McGovern.IDG cancels Macworld/iWorld 2015 conference, says show 'going on hiatus' by Neil Hughes, Apple Insider. 2014-10-14.Tech Publisher IDG Transforming Itself From Within As It Braces For Sale Or Breakup by Ava Seave, Forbes. 2016-04-11. The Pippin platform, jointly developed by Apple Computer and Bandai, was marketed at Macworld events held from 1995 to 1997. Early history at the first MacWorld Expo in 1985.]] In April 1984, Apple Computer held an "Apple II Forever" event at Moscone Center in San Francisco, with Apple co-founders Steve Jobs, Steve Wozniak, and then-CEO John Sculley. Jobs introduced the Apple IIc computer and discussed the recent launch of the first Macintosh.‘Apple II Forever’: Found photos offer early look at icons by Peter Hardlaub, San Francisco Chronicle. 2018-03-23.Here’s what the first Macworld looked like in 1985 by Peter Hardlaub, San Francisco Chronicle. 2014-03-26. The first Macworld Exposition was held at Brooks Hall in San Francisco in February 1985 with an 11-foot tall working model of a Macintosh as Apple's centerpiece. Steve Jobs did not attend and was forced out of the company later that summer.When Steve Jobs Got Fired By Apple by Joel Siegel, ABC News. 2011-10-06. The event was moved to the larger Moscone Center in January 1987 and was attended by 250 exhibitors. A 3-day expo-only pass was $15; a pass that included the conference cost $40.Macworld Expo 1987 San Francisco, 32by32. 2013-04-04. 1995 events Macworld Expo Tokyo '95 Held February 25-28, 1995 at Makuhari Messe, the 5th expo to date in Japan. Bandai Digital Software demonstrated an early Pippin Concept Prototype (EVT-1), branded as a "Pippin Power Player". Music ISLAND publisher Oracion was also in attendance. Preliminary software announcements included ClarisWorks, The Journeyman Project 2: Buried in Time and Music ISLAND vol.2: The Nutcracker,Macworld TV Tokyo 1995 by KandaNewsNetwork,Inc., YouTube. 2013-08-29. though many were never released for the platform.Pippin software (Japanese), Atmark Channel. Archived 1997-06-29.PIPPIN@MARK software release list (Japanese), Retrogeme. Accessed 2017-05-03. Pippin prototype MacworldTokyo95.jpg|A Pippin Concept Prototype on display PA Buried in Time MacWorldTokyo95.jpg|''The Journeyman Project 2: Buried in Time'' for Pippin Power Player PA ClarisWorks MacWorldTokyo95.jpg|''ClarisWorks'' for Pippin Power Player PA Music ISLAND v2 The Nutcracker MacWorldTokyo95.jpg|''Music ISLAND: The Nutcracker'' for Pippin Power Player 1996 events Macworld Expo San Francisco '96 Held January 9-12, 1996 at Moscone Center, the 12th expo to date in San Francisco.Calendar, InfoWorld, p.73. 1995-12-04 Apple evangelist Guy Kawasaki showed off a Pippin prototype in a finalized design (internally identified as EVT-2) running alongside an ITV (Apple Interactive Television Box) in the exhibit hall.Macworld Expo/SF 1996 Report by Koya Matsuo, YouTube. 2016-05-10.開発用PIPPIN (Japanese) by みすてぃく, PIPPINであそぼ～. Archived 2002-11-07. Tentatively named "PowerStation", it was running Netscape Navigator with an announced target price of $600 in Japan and $600 in the United States.Putting all its eggs in one box, InfoWorld, p.49. 1996-01-29. Apple and Bandai hosted a Pippin event nearby at the Exploratorium, where musician Chris Isaak performed on stage.The best party I ever attended was the Apple/Bandai Pippin party there. by Just This Guy, Twitter. 2019-08-23. Macworld Expo Tokyo '96 Held February 21-24, 1996 at Makuhari Messe.[https://books.google.com/books?id=SNmZAAAAIAAJ&pg=PA53&dq=Macworld+Expo+Tokyo Computing Japan], vol.19-24, p.53. LINC Japan, 1996. The Pippin Atmark was introduced by Bandai and became a major attraction that drew crowds.Is Pippin a Breakthrough or Outmoded on Arrival? by Andrew Pollack, New York Times. 1996-03-14.アップル不在のMacworld Expoが開幕 (Japanese) by 林信行, PC User, ITmedia. 2010-02-11. The console was put up for pre-sale reservations during the event.Pippin Atmark 先行予約受け付け開始 (Japanese, EUC encoding) by 市原誠雄. 1996-02. Several display units were connected to the internet, running Atmark Town, Franky Online and other titles, though one crashed during a demonstration.Mac World EXPO 1996 (Japanese) by Takayuki Nakano, Web.targz. 2004. Accessed 2019-02-06. A developer seminar limited to 100 attendees was jointly held by Apple and Bandai Digital Entertainment on February 21.Pippin Developer Newsletter No. 5 (Japanese), Atmark Channel. 1996-02-15. Archived 1998-05-08. Pioneer begins showing systems based on the faster PowerPC 604 processor.Mac World EXPO 1996 (Japanese) by Takayuki Nakano, Web.targz. 2004. Accessed 2019-02-06. Pippin Atmarks+controllers at BDEC MacworldExpoTokyo96.gif|Pippin Atmark consoles and controllers. Pippin Atmark Floppy Unit (not MO) at BDEC MacworldExpoTokyo96.gif|Pippin Atmark Floppy Unit at Bandai's exhibit. Pippin keyboard at BDEC MacworldExpoTokyo96.gif|Pippin Atmark keyboard at Bandai's exhibit. Pippin peripherals at BDEC MacworldExpoTokyo96.gif|Pippin modem, memory "cards", and adapters. Macworld Expo Boston '96 Held August 7-10, 1996 at Bayside Expo Center,Macworld Alert by Paul Dreyfus, Apple Directions. 1996-08-05. where a new attendance record was set.[https://books.google.com/books?id=3OcrP05hr4EC&pg=PA364&dq=macworld+expo Process Think: Winning Perspectives for Business Change in the Information Age], p.364 by Varun Grover, William J. Kettinger. 2000. However, the focus of this event was the survival of Apple Computer.Macworld Boston 1996 by Stewart Cheifet, Computer Chronicles. 2015-02-17. Though the Pippin @WORLD console had just been unveiled in May at the Electronic Entertainment Expo,E3 and Other Adventures in Electronic Entertainment by Jake Richter, PC Graphics Report. 1996-05-21. it had not yet shipped in the United States and was already being overshadowed by the rollout of new systems based on faster PowerPC 603e and 604e processors. 1997 events Macworld Expo San Francisco '97 Held January 7-10, 1997 at Moscone Center, the 13th expo to date in San Francisco.At Macworld, Apple failed to regain believers among the once-faithful by Denise Caruso, The New York Times. 1997-01-13. The return of Apple co-founder Steve Jobs overshadowed CEO Gil Amelio at an opening day media event held nearby at the Marriott Hotel.Macworld SF 1997, NotesKey. 2016. Accessed 2019-01-17.Gil Amelio with Steve Jobs #1997 #MACWORLD by KandaNewsNetwork,Inc., YouTube. 2010-05-04. After Jobs took over as Interim CEO later that year,Jobs named interim Apple CEO, C|NET. 1997-09-16. Apple's work on the Pippin platform was halted with Jobs' reorganization of Apple and its product lines in order to return the company to profitability.For the good of the company? Five Apple products Steve Jobs killed by Casey Johnston, Ars Technica. 2011-08-25. prototype at Macworld Expo Tokyo '97.]] Macworld Expo Tokyo '97 Held February 19-22, 1997 at Makuhari Messe.[https://books.google.com/books?id=CdqZAAAAIAAJ&pg=PA39&dq=Macworld+Expo+Tokyo Computing Japan], vol.30-35, p.39. LINC Japan, 1996. Bandai promoted Tamagotchi CD-ROM, based on their hit digital pets.Pippinは元気です！ From B.D.E by 松山由美子, MacWeek / Japan. 1997-02-20. Archived 1998-12-01. Bandai Digital Entertainment's booth was split into a "Home Use Zone" and "Business Use Zone",MACWORLD Expo/Tokyo '97 (Japanese), Atmark Channel. Archived 1997-06-29. where new prototypes, including the Pippin Atmark-PD and Atmark-EX were shown.Macworld Tokyo: Of Cameras and Macs by Chuck and Linda Shotton, Tidbits. 1997-03-03. A seminar was held on February 20 to promote the use of the Pippin Atmark in a business environment. However, the Pippin platform would be abandoned by the following year and none of the new models would be released for sale.Bandai Says Goodbye to Pippin by Chris Johnston, GameSpot. 1998-02-27. Archived 1998-12-05. MacWorld after Pippin introduces the MacBook Air during his final Macworld appearance in 2008.]] Steve Jobs' "Stevenotes" became a central part of MacWorld events in the following years. His product announcements, from PowerPC G3-based Macs in 1998 to the iPhone in 2007, drove the resurgence of Apple Computer's business.15 Years Of Macworld History In Just 10 Minutes by Buster Hein, Cult of Mac. 2013-01-29.Macworld Expo attendance breaks records by Peter Cohen, Macworld. 2007-03-13. His final appearance at MacWorld Expo was in 2008, when he introduced the MacBook Air at Moscone Center in San Francisco.Apple Introduces MacBook Air—The World’s Thinnest Notebook, Apple. 2008-01-15. He did not return in 2009 due to health reasons and died of complications from pancreatic cancer on October 5, 2011.Letter from Apple CEO Steve Jobs by Steve Jobs, Apple. 2009-01-05.Apple’s Visionary Redefined Digital Age by John Markoff, The New York Times. 2011-10-05. Hiatus and cancellations The last MacWorld Expo in Tokyo was held March 21-23, 2002 at Tokyo Big Sight with Steve Jobs providing the keynote address.Jobs to keynote Macworld Expo Tokyo by Peter Cohen, MacWorld. 2002-03-06. Future Tokyo events were cancelled due to the lack of exhibitor applications.Macworld Expo Tokyo cancelled for 2003 by Jim Dalrymple, MacWorld. 2002-12-06. A MacWorld Conference in London was held May 17-18, 2004 at the Barbican Centre.Macworld Conference 2004 coming to London by Peter Cohen, MacWorld. 2004-02-06. MacWorld moved its East Coast event from New York City's Javits Center, last held in 2003, to Boston's Bayside Expo Center, causing Apple to drop out of the 2004 event.Macworld Expo moves to Boston; Apple will not go by Jim Dalrymple, MacWorld. 2002-10-17. The move was considered a mistake and Boston events after 2005 were cancelled to focus on the last remaining MacWorld Expo in San Francisco.Macworld Expo Boston cancelled by Jim Dalrymple, MacWorld. 2005-09-16. The event was rebranded as "Macworld | iWorld" in 2012 since Apple's primary business had shifted from Macintosh computers to iOS devices. With Apple no longer attending the event and IDG founder Patrick J. McGovern having died earlier in March 2014, Macworld | iWorld went on "hiatus" as of October 2014 and parent company IDG was put up for sale. References See also *''Apple PIPPIN Macworld Presentation & Demo'' *Electronic Entertainment Expo *''MacUser'' *Tokyo Toy Show External links *Macworld/iWorld at Wikipedia *Macworld Tokyo Conference (Japanese) at Apple (archived 1996-12-02) *MACWORLD Expo Tokyo 96 by Seio Ichihara Category:Events